Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (9 - 4 \times 8)) \times 5 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + (9 - 32)) \times 5 $ $ = (6 + (-23)) \times 5 $ $ = (6 - 23) \times 5 $ $ = (-17) \times 5 $ $ = -17 \times 5 $ $ = -85 $